(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a BGA (Ball Grid Array) electrical connector, and in particular, to a BGA connector having appropriate opening at the two sides of an upper cover such that the upper cover is provided with an appropriate strength and the under ball surface positioned at the base seat of the BGA connector is provided with a higher flatness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
BGA connector has the advantages of small area of IC board being required and is presently developed to be connector for chip module. However, there are numerous of drawbacks when using BGA connector. As it is understood, all the terminals of the solder ball have to be connected tot he circuit board and therefore the flatness of the circuit board when the solder balls are mounted is very important. FIG. 1 shows the drawbacks occur with the conventional connector. Due to the fact that the two lateral wall 3 of the upper cover 2 form into an inverted U shaped with the body 4, the front and rear upward will not comply with the base set 5 to deform accordingly. Thus as shown in FIG. 2, when the upper cover 2 and the base seat 5 cause an error with respect to size, the front and rear end of the base seat 5 are bent upward (as shown in FIG. 3) this will affect the flatness of the solder ball and the contact of the BGA connector 1 with the circuit board 7 is bad. To solve the above drawback, BGA connector as shown in FIG. 4 is exploited. The lateral wall 9 of the base seat 8 is provided with an opening 10 so as to improve the flexibility of the upper cover to eliminate the error due to the size. However, this causes another problem, the less strong upper cover 8 will break and it causes production problem. Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a BGA electrical connector which mitigates the above drawbacks.